


плач ярославны по альянсу

by rfeyra



Series: плач ярославны по альянсу [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfeyra/pseuds/rfeyra
Summary: Сборник стихов. Название отражает содержание.





	1. Верность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> черное с белым смотрится нормально

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В ответ и в подарок Дейле на ее стихотворение «Верь мне»
> 
> http://deilaorey.diary.ru/p212332530.htm  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/3227464/17322451#part_content

Альянс — рябящая голограмма над картой пустых могил. Здесь каждый, в общем, имеет право не верить ничуть другим. Нам слишком сложно держать личину, под маской скрывая гнев. Здесь каждый может иметь причину для злости на тех, кто не. Здесь каждый чем-нибудь изувечен и собран не так, как был. Никто не хочет идти навстречу, себе разбивая лбы. Никто не хочет играть по нотам единый — почти — мотив. Сплотить их вместе — моя работа. Я мог бы еще уйти, сказав «достаточно», хлопнув дверью, но я уже не хочу. Да, здесь никто никому не верит, стараясь не выдать чувств, здесь каждый чем-нибудь искорежен и раны свежи еще. Как жаль, что ненависть не поможет, а то бы сравняли счет, а то бы, может быть, победили давно уже Вечный Флот. Но выбор, данный мне — или/или. И третьего не дано. Кто свою истово злость лелеет — того она ослепит. Я не прошу вас бороться с нею — я прошу уступить. Пускай — мы все потеряли близких, напуганы и слабы. Не замолкает детектор риска, и риск может быть любым. Нам всем досталось — не пожелаешь, я думаю, и врагу. И я хотел бы уйти, но знаешь — я уже не могу. Наш враг немыслим, ты сам все видел. А впрочем — тебе видней. Так продолжай меня ненавидеть, но — стоя спина к спине. Альянс — дрожащий клочок тумана над лужицей от следа. Пускай мы были врагами, да, но — а сможем ли быть всегда? Друг друга вечно в бою спасая и стоя плечом к плечу, я не смогу уже, опасаюсь, не верить тебе ничуть. И пусть друзьями назвать нас сложно, врагами — еще сложней. Признаться страшно, молчать тревожно — других вариантов нет. Друзья ножи не вонзают в спину: друзья их вонзают в грудь. Нельзя быть верным наполовину.

Можешь быть верен — будь.

 


	2. но не обрел умение творца

Мне не делает чести то, к чему мы стремимся. Эти новые цели все еще жмут в плечах. Слишком поздно бежать и поздно остановиться. Говорить больше нечего, значит — пора молчать. Мы — реальная сила, направленная во благо. Вечный Трон слишком шаток, чтоб на него взойти. Слишком ценными стали ненависть и отвага. Битва с чудовищем. Суицидальный стиль. Побеждая дракона, им стать никогда не сможешь, если помнишь, зачем оружие в руки взял. Козыри биты — кто нам теперь поможет? Можно ли верить — время решать — друзьям? Империя и Республика раскололись — сотни осколков нам не собрать вовек. Что-то зудит под кожей — должно быть, совесть. Вниз уже поздно, значит, осталось — вверх. Мир был мечтой, которую не достигнуть. Бросить все? Слишком поздно. Наш путь прямой: работать как можно более эффективно, надеясь, что все решится само собой. Но не сыщешь решений, что были б универсальны, и дела обретают вовсе зловещий вид. Мы хотели убить чудовище (да, похвально) и бессмысленной крови реки остановить, но военная сила не даст нам способность править. Мы не знаем, что делать с этим, уже сейчас. Я боюсь, что мы были в корне идей неправы, но процесс был запущен и утвержден Альянс. Мы уйдем на дно вместе, если корабль утонет, лишь бы курс неизменен был и подавлен бунт. «Мы должны» и «мы сможем» смешалось в надсадном стоне, и пора уже делать — делать хоть что-нибудь.


	3. кажется настоящим

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> этот Альянс вечный как сомнения в нем

Хочется верить: мы делаем лучше мир, наполненный надломленными людьми, рожденный войной и вскормленный ей на фронте. Хочется верить глупо, кусая локти, что здесь мы творим историю лучше той, что обратит галактику решетом, что здесь мы идем навстречу чему-то кроме боли, что нас погубит, и большей крови. Хочется верить: мы ждали тебя не зря. Это не Сила шепчет — я к ней незряч — но хочется верить, вставая с тобой под знамя, что жизнь не расправится слишком жестоко с нами: что мы, погибая, будем — хотя бы — знать, что наплодили больше добра, чем зла.


	4. О бедном Альянсе замолвите слово

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> нытье про нытье про Альянс

Отыщу ли слова, запутавшись в них вконец, что я стал воевать, хотя не желал войны, потому что я нужен — был — на такой войне, о которой могу теперь уже только ныть. Потому что легко прикинуться лопухом и смотаться на край галактики (далеко), где за каждым в кантине столиком — о плохом говорит только слабый или совсем бухой. Потому что легко сбежать и легко забыть, пока флот нерушимый гибель с небес несет. Но теперь та война, в которой я нужен был — это все, что осталось вечного. Это все, что мы — год ли за годом, день ли за днем теперь — на радарах своих способны распознавать. Мы идем к огоньку по сжатой в спираль тропе, ослабеют узлы — отыщутся ли слова, а огонь маяка ли ждет нас в конце тропы или тусклый фонарь идущего в темноте... Если могут помочь герои сейчас — лишь те, что мы сделаем сами знаменем для толпы. Вместо имени или личности — только пыль. Вместо совести или храбрости — только тень. Вместо армии — горстка нищих детей войны, что сражаются за спасение на другой. Вместо веры и цели — умение складно ныть, а вот счастья взамен не сыщется ничего.


	5. Вестник

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чужеземец

Мы не можем лишить себя никакой надежды, ибо эта надежда — все, что осталось нам. И порядок вещей совсем не похож на прежний, но все так же приносит ужас в кошмарных снах. И другая мечта ведет нас в пылу сражений, но все те же враги нам в спину глядят в прицел. Разве есть хоть одно из всех моих достижений актуальней простого «жив и хотя бы цел»? Разве есть среди всех заслуженных мной медалей хоть одна, что носил бы с гордостью на груди? Но пожить хоть немного мирно никто не дал нам, и война впереди все та же, что позади. Вечный трон не влечет присесть на него нисколько, но мучительный выбор нас к нему привязал. Я, царапая руки, в ладони собрал осколки, чтоб создать из них линзы и вставить в свои глаза. Вдохновляющий символ, светоч неугасимый. Эта призма триумфа даст мне немного силы, чтобы я смог найти слова, а затем — сказать.


	6. #FF0000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Знамя

Ты можешь носить цвета своего Альянса,  
В горниле смешав карминовый с голубым.   
Вам, как и всем, кто выжил, должно быть ясно:   
Новое знамя будет кроваво-грязным.   
Можешь пытаться жить, о былом забыв,   
И на руинах храм возводить напрасно,   
Пока Корусант и Дромунд Каас не сгорят.   
Этот союз изжил себя, это ясно.   
Ты можешь носить цвета своего Альянса,   
Но красный, к несчастью, въедливее стократ.


	7. На болоте только ведьмы и остовы кораблей

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Грейвстоун

Что будет начертано золотом на бортах?   
Мой старый фрегат, затянутый сетью ила,   
Болото под слоем тины похоронило.   
Канул в глубины — не вытянет даже Сила:   
Грудой обломков высится ныне там.   
  
Осколок эскадры ли, списанный ей в утиль,   
Здесь джунгли ковром укроют — пятно рябое.   
И он, исполняя слово мое любое,   
Скоро  _Надгробием_  станет для нас с тобою,   
Камнем могильным в самом конце пути.


	8. Новый мертвец восходит на древний трон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> фэнтези!ау, вольный и завуалированный пересказ KotFE и KotET, множественные аллюзии. штамп на штампе каноничны

Эта сказка не лучше прочих —   
Может, чуточку покороче:   
Про занявшего трон тирана и про темное колдовство,   
  
Про волшебный корабль в болоте...   
Подходи да садись напротив,   
Чтоб услышать мой сказ пространный, пока темен небесный свод.   
  
В этой сказке сюжет не свеж, но   
Несгибаем герой воскресший.   
Забытья колдовского сети разрывает не поцелуй.   
  
Вот и армия на подходе,   
И спаситель любим в народе,   
Только ценится добродетель ниже верности ремеслу.   
  
Зло здесь вылеплено отлично —   
Нет ни принципов, ни приличий,   
Правит крепко железной дланью угнетателя старший сын.   
  
Лишь добро — ни на трон, ни на кол,   
Но конец везде одинаков:   
Движет деспотом сила злая, и кренятся под ней весы.   
  
Здесь бы свадьбой закончить сказку,   
Подвиг славный предать огласке,   
Чтоб героя увековечить в каждой хронике мировой.   
  
Но пылает огонь восстаний   
И не дремлет предатель в стане,   
А на троне царить не легче, чем рубить на передовой.   
  
Слышал байку вчера в таверне,   
Мол, подвержен правитель скверне.   
Я не верил сперва, не скрою, хоть и чувствовал ложь нутром.   
  
Эта сказка других не лучше,   
Но присядь у огня, послушай   
О нелегкой судьбе героя, что безропотно занял трон.   
  
Я спою тебе, скрасив вечер,   
О престоле, что назван вечным,  
Сядь и выслушай эту сказку о плеяде чудес дурных.   
  
Я спою клинке волшебном  
И о сонме дурных решений,   
О тиране на троне тряском и о тех, что ему верны.


	9. Вечна только любовь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чужеземец/Терон Шан

Вечный трон в небесах Закуула неколебим. Я не знаю, я жизнью проклят или любим: слишком много всего распалось в моих руках, хотя раньше достиг, казалось бы, потолка. Хоть сомнений моих, как прежде, несметный сонм, довод сердца в жестоком споре всегда весом, и пускай я не знаю точно, куда приду, проторив за собой чадящую борозду, я надеюсь, что ты захочешь идти след в след. Если будет кто счастлив — мы будем в их числе. И неважно, что дальше станет еще сложней: вечный трон отливает золотом в вышине. Если что-то в галактике и простоит века, я уверен в его пронзающих высь штыках. Мои чувства к тебе так просто не описать и гораздо война важнее, я знаю сам, но я знаю и то, что мир без тебя постыл. Я победами путь до вечности замостил, чтоб взглянуть на него с немыслимой высоты, но та вечность, что мне назначена, — это ты. И Альянс, что тобой был создан, и трон чужой станут пылью с веками, жизнь не убережет — сохранится лишь только память о лучших днях. Останься в анналах тем, кто любил меня.

 


	10. че там нового в космосе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чужеземец/Терон Шан

мы застряли в войне, и выхода не найти. этот путь в никуда ведет меня по спирали. снова трон с кандалами встал на моем пути, мы умрем здесь, как будто раньше не умирали. если таймер на бомбе — главный наш оппонент, ни к чему удивляться росту числа дисфункций. говори о любви мне, ври мне в лицо, агент. если правда прорвется, стержень грозит согнуться.   
  
-  
  
говори о любви мне — не о чем говорить. в темноте наступившей ярко табло горит, и секунды бегут быстрее, когда ты рядом. мы привыкнем к покою — верить хотелось мне, но для нас на вершине шпиля покоя нет, и подножье его вот-вот разнесет снарядом. мне хотелось сказать «галактику не спасти», но я знаю, что мы не сможем себя простить, если счастье хоть раз поставим превыше долга. говори о любви мне, ври мне в лицо, пока мы опять не узнали, как же любовь горька, мы зашли далеко — и падать мы будем долго.   
  
-  
  
ляжет на руки гнет одержанных мной побед, приковав к пьедесталу цепью чужих регалий. этот путь в никуда приводит меня к тебе. говорили, за все воздастся — конечно, лгали. по спирали уводит жизнь от тебя опять, чтобы тем же штыком пробить истонченный панцирь. говори о любви мне, если не можешь врать, обмануть не сумели — стоило попытаться. говори мне, пока я слышу тебя сквозь гул, пока шанс еще есть, не рухнул престол извечный. прозвучит очень скоро жалкое «не могу», и тогда ты солжешь, и я тебе не отвечу.   
  
-  
  
скоро грянет сигнал, и вновь прогремит война. слепо биться за морок — все, что осталось нам, сквозь молочный туман не видя знамен воздетых. вскоре мир поглотит знакомая темнота, станет блеклым штрихом меж светом и тьмой черта. пробираясь на ощупь, мы встретимся снова там, где опущенный меч — последний источник света.  
  



	11. такой голубизны мне только (с)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Терон Шан/Чужеземец

will there ever be peace  
i doubt it   
i don’t think so   
could there ever be more than labels to those we hated  
could there ever be more than emblems of black and crimson  
to wars we sow  
  
i was wrong when we met   
on the bluest of worlds the inner rim ever fostered  
when i did not believe — i should have — the light i saw   
  
while the conflict remains, the galaxy is exhausted   
insufficience of peace appears its only threat   
  
in our lifetime the war could only become eternal  
blood will spill more and more until all the veins are drained  
the republic was doomed when the conflict became internal   
the empire was doomed the day you became disdained   
  
i don’t know what to do   
we’re failing at coexisting   
the alliance is not exemplary anymore   
those who still are against us have proven to be persistent   
and by now i remember little of times-before  
  
there’s an emblem of crimson burned into our foreheads  
there’s no way i’ll be going back to the banners blue   
our mistakes of the past demanded we pay the forfeits  
when i’m sleepless i count the chances that i once blew   
  
you’re the star in the darkness the lodestar the guiding light   
on our road to nowhere i’m following you blindfolded  
through the space   
through the war   
the wastelands   
the loss  
the night   
through the furnace that smelted both of us to make molded  
  
will there ever be peace  
i doubt it  
i don’t believe we’d at last put the swarm of differences behind us   
  
we were wrong and we should have left when we still could leave   
it took years for the blind to clearly see his blindness  
  
on the bluest of planets someday we will break free   
we will lay down our weapons   
our hands will become unfettered  
we have sown many sorrows   
and that’s what we ought to reap   
  
in the end we’ll break free — the rest of it never mattered   
  
in the end you’ll be free   
the rest of us never mattered 


End file.
